


Natural Cure

by Space_Case_Axy



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crying, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Laguna Loire - Freeform, Laughter, Men Crying, No Beta, Non-Consensual Tickling, Post-Canon, Squall Leonhart being Squall Leonhart, Tears, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we publish our first draft like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Case_Axy/pseuds/Space_Case_Axy
Summary: The world is safe, everyone is alright except for Squall. Being stricken with the status Blindness would be an easy fix if it weren't for the unknown effects of Time Compression on his body.Laguna knows how to cure it without Magic or Items, but is this simple cure going to be the one thing that our stoic Squall can't face?





	Natural Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first tickle fic! I've always been a fan of fluff, and this has got to be the fluffiest pile of goose down I've ever produced.  
~Enjoy!~

"Ngh...ughh..." Squall groaned as he awoke. Wh-What was going on? He was SURE his eyes were open. Why wasn't he seeing anything?? 

"Yo, he's awake!” That voice. He knew that loud voice... “Squall! Buddy?! Ya alright?!"

_'Zell?? Why is he here?' _

It was then the scared boy became a bit more relieved. Sure, Zell was a loudmouthed idiot at times, but if he was around, for some reason...Squall found himself always feeling just a bit safer.

The only thing Squall could remember was walking through a blank desert landscape. Then after seeing Rinoa alive and well, he felt he had finally completed his long...long...looooong mission. He collapsed as soon as he saw her start running to him. 

_'Good....she's safe....'_

~some hours later~

Squall was resting alone in Laguna's room while everyone was still getting their minds around the mission they had just done. For the most part, everyone was just fine physically. Mentally? Well... 

"Oh my GOD that was AWESOME!" 

"I still have goose bumps! Best SeeD mission EVER!" Selphie cheered. Well, alright....everyone else on the team Squall had been on was fine. Poor Squall was just having a terrible week and all he needed was some goddamn rest. 

"Blindness. It seems traveling through an entirely other dimension and saving the world three times in the span of a week, Squall has been afflicted by Blindness." Quistis said with a large dash of accusation. Zell kind of side-eyed her for a moment. The ex-teacher had her own fault when it came to adding to Squall's mental load that week. But he kept his mouth shut; for once. He was getting the hang of keeping his emotions in check at last. Selphie snickered and began to laugh. 

"Blindness? Is that it?!" she giggled. "That's what Eyedrops are for! Or even Status magic."

"However," Quistis continued.

"Aw c'mon! There's always a 'however'!" Zell interjected.

"HOWEVER....due to Squall being in Time Compression, I don't think it would be safe to use magic or items on him until we know he is stable in this time line."

Laguna spoke up. "I know of another way to cure it. Being in the war, I learned a natural way to cure Blindness.” He motioned for the few to gather closer so he could explain. It WAS vital information after all. Why hide it? But also, why shout it?

"Whoa, really?" Zell gasped. Laguna nodded.

"That's...actually quite brilliant." Quistis agreed. An embarrassed smile caressed Laguna's face, feeling like the genius the other Estharian citizens thought him to be for a change. 

"Ooohh! I hope we get to hear Squall laugh. He really needs to exercise his smile muscles." Selphie mentioned. 

"Ah ah ah, I don't want Squall to feel embarrassed. This has to come as naturally as possible or else he just won't allow his eyes to produce tears." Laguna explained. 

Zell and Quistis nodded, Selphie pouted, but gave a tiny thumbs up and a wink. The three Balamb Garden SeeDs left to join the others who were exploring Esthar while Squall rested. Laguna stood outside of the door to his room. 

_'That poor boy...' he thought. 'He's been through so so much. But I promise, he'll never have to face anything like **that** again. But first, time to give him the 'ol Coochie-Coo.'_

Laguna chuckled to himself, remembering the last time he had tickled someone. Ward and Kiros weren't as amused about the memory as he was, but to him it was a fond one.

\--

The sound of the rain was as clear as it could be. Squall looked off into the distance. Ellone was gone. ...Sis was gone. All he had was this stone grey orphanage now. But...that was better than nothing at all, right? He'd...be okay? ....Right?

"I'll be ok, Sis. I'll be fine." he sniffled through his own tears, balling his fists at his sides.  
\--

"Squall?"

There was a faint knocking in the distance, blurring the lines of reality and his dream. _'Laguna? Here? ...Am I still dreaming?'_

Squall tried to open his eyes, but there was darkness. He was surely sure his eyes were open! Weren't they? "I-I can't see!! S-Sis!!" he cried out.

Hearing the sound of Squall literally squalling like a frightened child, Laguna rushed in. Squall was curled up in a ball on Laguna's bed. Without any hesitation, Laguna was holding Squall in an embrace. His eyes were clouded by a dark haze, but Laguna was still able to see the fear and terror in his eyes. "Squall! Shh shh, relax! It's me, Laguna!"

_'It is Laguna! So I'm...not dreaming anymore?'_

"Can you talk? What is your name?"

"S-SeeD ID number--" the trembling young man managed to say. 

"No. That is not your name. Tell me your name." 

"S-Squall...Leonheart..." the boy chirped softy. Laguna sighed in relief. 

"Hey, Squall. You're really something, ya know. You really saved the world....again~" Laguna said, holding his son tighter. He nearly lost the son he never knew he had. He wasn't going to lose him again. He had a load of work to do getting past Squall's very hard shell, but if anyone knew Laguna, you knew he never gave up. 

"W-What's going on?" Squall flinched against the hug, but slowly began to tremble less. He felt...a warmth over him, as if something warm was grabbing his heart. "I-I don't....need a hug." he lied, his hardened emotional barrier still quite uncracked.

"Squall. Listen to me. Do you remember where you were?"

"Time...Compression?"

"Good, good. Now, how do you feel right now?" Laguna's voice was so warm and nurturing. The warm floating feeling in Squall's heart was returning, but he pressed it right back down again.

"I feel like shit..."

"Now now, no need for that."

"My head reeeaaaally hurts and I can't see. I just...want to sleep for an entire year." the poor boy groaned, unconsciously nuzzling his head against Laguna's chest. Laguna bit his lip to suppress a tiny heart-felt squeak. Why was his son so adorable, even when he was so upset and pouty? But thankfully nothing seemed to be seriously wrong with him, or else he'd be complaining about a lot more than a headache and darkened vision. 

"Thank the guardian forces, I was worried."

"Why?"

"Well Squall... Fathers tend to worry about their sons." Laguna couldn't hold this water of a 'secret' anymore. Squall's reaction was absolutely priceless. His mouth opened, but no words came out, no matter how hard he tried, there were no words for what was going through his mind. He tilted his head, as if trying to glare at Laguna, but it was no use, he still couldn't see. 

"You're joking and it’s not funny."

"Believe it or not, it’s true. Now let’s get you all cured!"

"C-Cured? Hey--Wait! You can't just drop that kind of news and just--Aaah!!" 

Even Laguna was shocked from Squall's reaction. He laid the boy down back on the soft bed, but perhaps a bit too fast. Squall was shaking, unprepared for the sudden movement due to not seeing. "Calm down, Squally. I'm not going to hurt you. Ever."

"Do _not_ call me that. _Ever._"

Laguna rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "Now then, since you were in Time Compression, items and magic may have an adverse effect on you. So I'm going to help you cure your Blindness."

Laguna scooted over and leaned over Squall, the young man's eyes darting around like a scared blind deer in headlights. "Squall, listen. A natural cure for Blindness is....well...Oh boy..." he scratched his head, struggling to try to put together how he was going to explain this. 

"Say it." came Squall's no nonsense voice. He was ready, any torture he had to face to just get this over with, he could handle it. That he was sure. "Don't sugar coat it."

Running a hand through his hair in mild-frustration, the older man sighed, "I have to tickle you."

"No." came Squall’s simple and instant response. _'Oh no....no no no no....!!'_ he felt his heart start to pound, but he kept his military-trained calmness in check. The mere thought of being tickled was absurd to him and he wanted no part in this.

"You told me to say it!" 

"Absolutely not." Squall was adamant. '_No way. Noooo way...'_

Squall then began to flounder, he had to get away. Immediately. However, Laguna was almost sure this was going to happen, thus anticipated this.

...and had also been military trained!

Before Squall knew it, he was on his back and pinned down by Laguna sitting on his upper thighs. He couldn’t kick. He flailed his arms, but his wrists were held firmly by only one of Laguna’s hands and pinned against the soft mattress of the bed. 

He was trapped.

“Heh heh, I will admit Squall that was easier than I thought it was going to be! But you _are_ afflicted with Blindness right now, so~” 

Squall was taken aback at how easily he had been overpowered. Perhaps...Laguna wasn’t such a scatter-brained goof after all? Then again, he _was_ currently blind... 

“Laguna. D-Don’t.” Squall’s voice wavered for an instant. He bit his lip, angry with himself for showing even an ounce of weakness. But...Laguna wasn’t trying to hurt him...right? This was just going to be a stupid attempt. Yeah—it had to be a joke. Of course.

The cool rush of his shirt being lifted up sent waves of sensations through him. Several hundred goose bumps rose all over Squall’s skin in a matter of milliseconds. This indeed was NOT a joke. 

_‘T-This is really happening…!’_ the poor young man thought, his vision consumed by the darkness. His other senses were unfairly amplified due to the Blindness and every rush of air or sudden louder than average noise was more intense. Not to mention...his sense of touch. 

“Time for the ol’ Cuchi Cuchi treatment~!” Laguna teased, the fingers on his free hand beginning its deadly dance along Squall’s exposed tummy flesh. The reaction was instantaneous. 

Squall hissed at the initial touch while also pulling twisting his body away. It was no use, the sensation just kept coming for him. “Nonononooooo!!” he cried out, wiggling his legs as much as he could in their pinned state.

“Aaaaahh-staaaaaoooop!!” he wasn’t going to let another laugh escape! But this was pure agony in the weirdest degree. _‘Oh my Guardian Force...this is it, this is how I’m going to die.’ _Squall thought bitterly, realizing that he’d be dying such a pathetic death. 

“I can’t stop until you’ve started crying.”

“WHAT?!?” As if every touch receptor in his body shut off, he became completely stone-faced and glared directly at Laguna. Or...at least where he hoped Laguna’s face was. It was the Esthar president’s turn to be nervous. Just when it seemed like Squall was possibly on the verge of at least laughing, now he looked angry and was unflinching. His tickling fingers stopped and he spoke up to explain to the SeeD currently glaring at the ficus in the corner of the room. 

“W-Well that’s the other part of the cure. Tear production! And I’m not about to harm you in a way that will cause that, so...tickling is the obvious cure.”

“I’d rather risk the Magic or Item use.” Came Squall’s reply, using this time between being tickled to regain his demeanor and also try to steel himself for the onslaught that was to come. 

“Don’t be so stubborn. Now I know how much you don’t like showing emotions,” 

_‘Understatement of the year...’ _the boy thought, rolling his eyes openly, knowing Laguna couldn’t see it. 

“But you’ve gotta make an exception this time for your safety. Okay?”

Squall turned his head away and sighed. “...No other way?” he asked, his voice wavering. Laguna realized this was it, this was the small crack in the hard shell he needed to tap and chip at. 

“Mmhmm. But I don’t want to be rough with you. I’ll unpin you if you promise you won’t fight it.”

_‘This is it! I’ll make a run for it the second he’s off me!’_ Squall schemed, forgetting a rather crucial thing. He feigned an annoyed sigh and nodded. “Sure whatever...”

Laguna smiled and first released Squall’s wrists, then unpinned him. Squall sat up and tried to make a run for it, but ended up falling off the bed instead due to not knowing how close to the edge he was. 

“Damn it!” he groaned, not even trying to flee further. He had no idea how Laguna’s room was laid out and would most likely slam into a wall trying to escape again. 

“Now what have you learned~?” Laguna laughed, easily picking Squall up in his strong arms. If Squall could’ve died from sheer embarrassment, he would have. The humiliation was too much! He tried to wiggle away, but realized he was still being held at least a good few feet from the floor. If he got away...where would he go?! 

Defeat. 

This is what true defeat was. And he hated it! How dare he feel so weak and helpless! He was a SeeD! The angry pout on Squall’s face really gave away the inner turmoil he was experiencing and Laguna silently was enjoying every moment of it. “Aww, ain’t so tough now huuuuh?” he wanted to say, but knew that would not at all help the situation! He decided to say something a lot less...humiliating. 

"I guess it can't be helped. You are such a good boy, Squall. Also a wonderful mercenary who follows all orders. I'm so proud of you." 

Squall felt Laguna's strong arms embrace him, the man's old Galbadian Army tags were cold to the touch against Squall's face. He was never one for hugs, but...he felt so safe and warm. Laguna spoke up again, Squall able to clearly hear the man's soft voice take on a sudden authoritative tone. 

"Show me just how good of a SeeD you are, okay?"

"W-What are...y-you...going to--?" Squall's eyes widened. Surely...Laguna wasn't going to...!

"Squall, I order you to take your tickling."

The words cut through him deeper than any gunblade! An order....an order. Squall lived and died by orders. Trained by them! Oh no! This was flat out unfair, and what was worse? Laguna knew it!

"...B-But I..." he whimpered, his voice cracking slightly as his shoulders began to slightly tremble, realizing his fate was cruelly sealed. 

"Disobeying an order~?" came a teasing tone, causing the sinking feeling of embarrassment to entirely swallow him up. "All you have to do is cry, Squall. Disobeying such a simple order? I could have grounds to *ahem* punish you for not taking your harmless cure. Tears from laughter or pain work. So you can take your tickling like a man or I'll _spank you_ like a child~"

Flabbergasted, the young man quickly interjected. "Y-You would'nt--!"

"I’ve sent everyone far enough from this room that they won’t hear you laughing. However, I’m sure the sounds of the alternative would be heard nearly anywhere in this wing of the building.” The older man finished with a very sly smirk. 

_‘...He’s gotta be bluffing!’_ the boy thought. Bluff or not, Laguna sounded almost serious, but his playful tone was really throwing him off. He had to admit, this man was possibly more crafty than he ever thought possible.

A long sigh escaped Squall’s lungs and he laid back down, the soft bed barely sinking or shifting under his lean frame. His arms placed submissively at his sides. 

"...Okay." He did not try to escape. He was resigned to his ticklish fate, but was not at all happy about it. 

“Aw, you look so angry for someone about to be ti-” Laguna was cut off when he saw Squall’s darkness fogged eyes glare almost in his direction. 

“Don’t. Say. It.” 

“Don’t say whaaaat?” the jovial man asked slyly, rather suddenly grabbing hold of Squall’s leg. His hands began to tickle around the poor boy’s knee-hollows. Strained grunting and groaning escaped the young man’s throat as his arms flailed at his sides. He was trying to remain composed and not flail around like some ticklish idiot! He had PRIDE! He had to just endure this stupid nonsense to cure his Blindness. He could do it!

“You need to let yourself laugh, Squall. Or the tears won’t come out.”

“I-I h-h-haaate t-thii-hehehe-iiis!!” he gasped between heaving breaths. How long had it been since he’d laughed? Squall struggled to remember and blamed the situation at hand for him not being able to focus on a singular case. 

“I heard that! C’mon, I know you can laaaauuugh~” 

“SH-SHUT...Uaah-ahahaha--!” and with that the damn broke. Kicking his feet didn’t help, Laguna just moved on and began to tickle his sides! “Nnngh-uwhehehe -- AHAHA--!!” he clasped his hands over his mouth, muffling his outburst of laughter. A mild tingling sensation hit him in the eyes as his laughter continued; the cure was starting to work. 

As the boy struggled with controlling his laughter, Laguna couldn’t help but smile as he tickled his son. The poor boy was far too serious for his own good. Squall rolled and writhed, desperately trying to stop his body from feeling any of this ridiculous torment! He didn’t want to cry! He didn’t! But he had to, and he couldn’t stop it.

A few tears managed to escape as his body racked with the bizarre mixture of distress and ticklish sensations. Small pin-pricks of light began to seep in from the cloud of darkness encased around his fields of vision. It was a start...but it was working!

“Aaaaggh!! Laguunaa-haha-aaaaah~!! That’s e--hahhaa!! ENOUGH! I can see, damn it!!”

Laguna quirked a brow. “Are you sure?” he asked, holding up his hand close to Squall’s face. “How many?”

“...H-How many what?” 

A laugh came from Laguna, getting his answer right away. Squall’s face grew as red as a beet at his realization of telling on himself. 

“You’re so ador--”

“DON’T.”

“Now now, Squall. I know this is...well--quite awkward! But there’s no need to be this difficult!”

“I’m NOT being difficult! I just d-don’t like t-to...”

“You don’t like to show your emotions? That’s the understatement of the decade, Squally.” With that the tickling continued! Poor Squall fought off his basic instinct to escape, but he curled up onto his side. It did nothing to stop Laguna, who only shifted his skilled hands to start tickling Squall’s lower sides and stomach. It was over from there.

Squall squeezed his eyes shut and had a fit of laughter pass through him. It was throwing him off and his laughter sounded more scared and confused than joyful. “Eehehhee--heheeehh!!”

“That’s it! You’re doing it~!” 

“SHHHUUU-hahahaha--!!” the boy was angry that Laguna seemed to be taking too much joy into this! How dare he laugh at his suffering! 

The damn broke and tears began to freely flow from Squall’s eyes in slow streams. Yet he didn’t comment on his tears, he was so caught up with trying to slap away Laguna’s hands as he was enduring another fit of laughter. Laguna doubted the boy even knew he was crying.

“Stooooop!! Hahahha~! Oh pleeehehehease~!!” he sounded...happy! Laguna’s smile couldn’t have been bigger as he watched Squall roll this way and that, tangling his legs up in the covers of the bed, trapping him even further!

“Say pretty please~” 

“F-FFU—ahahahaa-ack!! YOOouuhuuhuhuahhahaha--! STOOOOP!!” he cried out, exhaustedly trying to grab at the larger man’s hands. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn’t do it…not physically! He had to bend to Laguna’s will to get this ticklish torture to end! No...he could do better than that. He took his order like a good SeeD and damn it, his reward was finally making this suffering end! Squall, having little pride left in him currently, struggled to shout three words he knew would stop Laguna. 

“A-AAhhh~!! P-Puhh...Paaa-ahahaha—AAH STOP!--Daaa-hahaha-mmit!” 

“It won’t stop until you say--”

“_PRETTY PLEEEEASE P-PAAPAAAA!!_” 

It was Laguna’s turn to be shocked at that point!! He immediately stopped tickling, Squall panting and gasping, curled up on his side. His laughter was fading and there were obvious tear streaks still flowing from his eyes. He somehow didn't think Squall would actually say it!

“Shh, shh~. There there, Squall. I’m right here.” Laguna’s voice soothed as he held the sniffling and trembling young man in his strong arms. 

“T-The tears a-are stopping...” he spoke shakily, blinking to clear his vision. He could see, it was just blurry due to his tears. "Its just taking too long..."

“No need to worry. You’re just a little in shock, and I can’t blame you,” the hug around Squall’s frame got tighter. “You’ve been through so much, Squall. Your body is begging for a break.” Laguna was so strong yet also such a softie. It was then, for some inexpiable reason...Squall felt safe; and in the arms of the man who ticked him, no less?! It was quite weird to feel such a feeling of safety. His face still red from his ordeal, he gently rested his head against the man’s solid chest. Who knew laughing and crying would be such an strenuous ordeal? 

“How’s your head?” Laguna asked. For a moment Squall didn’t know what he was talking about. 

_‘My head?? ...!’_ His headache had faded in its intensity. There was no way it was due to the tickling, or at least that’s what Squall desperately believed. “...Its whatever...” he mumbled, quite thoroughly exhausted.

“I suppose that’s good...? Now tell me all about it! What was Time Compression like? Eh? ...Squall?” The boy answered him by letting out a soft snore; he was out like a light, slumbering ever so peacefully. Laguna chuckled softly. 

“Sleep well, my adorable Squall.”

Even though Laguna was sure Squall was sleeping, he could've swore he heard the boy groan softly in his sleep...

~Fin~


End file.
